


Satisfied

by StarryDust



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Identity Reveal, Light Angst, One Shot, Short One Shot, idk it's l8 and im bored
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 09:23:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6073885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarryDust/pseuds/StarryDust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was barely a couple a couple seconds from closing the door, why wasn't he faster?</p><p>aka whoops a little angst and a little fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	Satisfied

**Author's Note:**

> it's late so have a kinda angsty one-shot. also sorry if ooc im not gr8 at fanfic whoops. pls give me some pointers if i could use some ty :*

"Marinette?"  
A quiet, muffled sob escaped from the dark closet, letting Chat know where she was.  
"Um... are you alright?" he murmured, slipping in and closing the door so the near-black shadows surrounded him.  
"I'm fine," she croaked. Chat located her and sat next to her, leaning against Marinette's shoulder. She tensed. "I said I'm-"  
"I know," he said quietly. She hesitated, and then turned to hug him, resting her head on his shoulder. "I'm sorry that, y'know... _that_ happened." He sighed heavily.  
"It's not your fault," she whispered. "It was bound to happen, right?" Chat could hear the forced smile.  
\-----  
They had been fine a half hour ago. Fighting off an akuma. Ladybug used her lucky charm, as always, and they finally defeated the akuma and purified it. However, getting to the akuma took longer than usual, and Ladybug was down to two spots by the time reporters started milling about the scene. Chat offered to escort her, and oddly enough she accepted.  
He led her to a hall in a random schoolyard, currently abandoned since summer vacation had started well over a month ago. He almost threw her into the unlocked janitor's closet, but before then, it wore off. He was barely a couple seconds from closing the door, why wasn't he faster? Chat's eyes widened as a pinkish glow scanned over Ladybug, and there she was, frozen in fear. The girl who sat right behind him last year. Marienette Dupain-Cheng.  
She shrieked as she realized what just happened, and scurried into the closet, slamming the door shut.  
"Marinette!" Chat called. "Marinette please! I-I'm sorry..."  
\-----  
And there they were. Marinette crying on Chat's shoulder. But as she recovered from her initial shock, she realized she was leaning on a cotton material, not leather.  
"Chat, why did you take off your transformation?" she whispered hesitantly.  
"I wanted to make it up to you. I was informed of your identity, Princess, so you should know who was behind the mask of your kitty," Chat replied, trying to be nonchalant. "Shall we?" He stood up, gently pulling on Marinette's hand. He was afraid she'd stay, but he felt the tug as she hoisted herself up.  
They shielded their eyes from the bright sun as they opened the door. When Marinette turned, she could recognize the exact style of golden blonde hair. And when he turned, his emerald eyes rendered her speechless. Never did she suspect her flirtatious partner to be her crush and friend, Adrien Agreste.  
"Adrien?"  
"Marinette."  
And that's when she hugged him, tightly with passion. She felt her eyes getting damp, but this time a smile played her lips. "I'm so glad it's you."  
"Really?" Adrien said, rubbing circles into her back.  
"Never in my wildest dreams could I imagine my crush and partner to be the same person," Marinette said, locking eyes with Adrien. Both of their faces tinted pink, but neither turned away.  
"Well, since this is crazy enough, would you like me to take you to lunch tomorrow?" Adrien said, slipping a Chat-like grin.  
"Of course," Marienette giggled. She pressed her lips to Adrien's, and in that moment the world did not exist. Only Marinette Dupain-Cheng and Adrien Agreste. And at last, they were satisfied.


End file.
